Chapter Forty-Two of Doom
The forty-second chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Fourteen "What are you doing here?" Tanya asked the man, Justin Kole. CHAPTER FORTY-TWO OF DOOM Dana ran as fast as she could. Thanks to Rune and his Snake, she'd managed to get out of the fight without Naga's people noticing. Naga's car was travelling quickly. Dana wished she had Noatak or Arion or Anoichtó to help her get there faster. But if she tried to get Roy or Noatak, then they'd notice her. Nothing to do but run to Pirano and hope to intercept Naga. Then get Fred and turn him in herself. Dana tried to remember the layout of Lokume. She'd never seen a map that showed the streets, but she knew where Pirano was in relation to it. Just a few miles north of the border... One billion drachmas, Dana remembered that sickening voice. You'll never be able to manage it. Well, after all this time, she only needed twenty million more, and then along came the Man In Black worth exactly that much. She would say it was too good to be true. That is, if she could get to Fred in time. In that instant Naga's car was in sight. Somehow she was catching up to it. But... she had no supernatural speed and the car had to be going at least sixty miles an hour. This was impossible. "With all due respect, nothing is impossible when you're up against someone who has a reason to keep fighting." Roy's words came back to her and made her smile. My resolve will win this for me. When Dana was close enough to the car, she jumped onto the back. With a whisper of "Kóvo̱," she stabbed the back of the car and opened it up. Inside, she saw Fred Dagbert tied up with rope and on the ground. "Hey," Fred said. "Dana, was it? Nice to see you again." "Hush," she said harshly. "I'm getting you out of here." Fred chuckled. "Didn't you say you wanted me captured? Guess my charm worked better than I thought." "I still want you captured," Dana said. "Only Naga's not going to get the reward money. I am." She held her sword up to the ropes and cut through them. Fred stretched out his arms and pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "Huh. Guess Dante used it." "Used what?" Dana asked, trying to kill time. Fred showed her the bag. "This is my weapon. The bag produces miniature explosives. There's always seven. Once one of them blows up, the bag produces another to replace it. See, there were six in here before, but now there's seven, which means Dante must've used the one I gave him." "He did," Dana remembered. "The Dagberts teamed up with the Ataks and Team Triangle to save you. Dante used an explosion when he and Akira Noon were fighting some of Naga's people." "What?" Fred said, suddenly worried. "When you say 'Naga's people', you don't mean Mike, Hugh, Tina, and Alice, do you?" "They're the ones," Dana said. "Why?" "Those guys are dangerous!" Fred exclaimed. "They render everyone they fight completely defenseless! And when Mike goes on the offensive, nobody can survive!" Dana remembered the incredibly fast man who took out everyone who tried running away. And that was just for keeping them in. Dana couldn't even imagine how he would go about fighting. "You're right. Unless they already took him down, everyone there is in danger." "No," Fred said, jumping out of the car. "Nobody's going to hurt my family again." He ran back toward the fight. Dana saw no option but to follow. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Forty-One of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty-Three of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 22 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page